The first frontier
by ilivetoride
Summary: Over active imagination alert! This is my take on the PJ series, I may or may not us the real characters, it's about a camp in Australia for the specially selected to train as the heroes of Olympus and commanders of the gods armies
1. Day in my life

_"rose! Come back here rose! You don't know what your doing" mum was yelling at me from the back door. I was running into the woods at the back of the house. "please, just leave me alone" I whispered to myself."rose!" she started to run after me."leave me alone!" I ran into the woods, disappearing into the tree line."rose, rose, rose-!"_ I woke with a start.

My friend Massine, shaking my shoulders. Massine was a short, dark brown haired girl, wearing a pink singlet with blue poca-dot pj pants."get up, rose! We're late for breakfast!" she skipped into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth as fast as she could."normally I wouldn't agree with her, but in this case I do. You know how Zeus gets" nassie, sitting on her bed combing her hair with a golden brush, the perfect picture of the Aphrodite children. Except for the fact she was in white silk pjs with a full chest plate on, half her hair in a messy plait. "stuff Zeus, Since when do I ever answer to him?" I shoved the pillow in my face, trying to black out the light."since you were told by our lady to listen to him" Rebecca, of course was pacing the room, bow and arrows in hand, in pj shorts and top.

Massine, nassie, Rebecca and myself. Together we made u the whole cohort of Athena's servants.

I may not answer to Zeus, but I answer the Athena, without questions."did you really have to remind me of that?" I throw the pillow at nassie, making her drop the comb on the floor.

"rose! That's my favorite comb!"

"you say that about every comb, nas" I sat up, and started to get dressed, Feeling around for the clothes under the bed.

Finally leaving the room, we grab the jackets at the door. Black with a symbol of an owl on the back and where a chest pocket would be.

"hey rose, did you know that your dads really annoying?" Louie, son of Hermes, light blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, dressed in pj bottoms with no top.

He works for my father, Poseidon, god of the seas. The Poseidon cohort roomed across the hall from Athena.

"you tell me that every morning, what's he making you do today?" I half sighed at the same time.

"clean out the stables, train some horses" he started listing.

"that's stuff you do everyday Louie" nassie said, " at least you don't have to do dishes and polish everything in the armory".

We walked together to the dining hall on the other side of the campus.

Poseidon and Athena, no one ever thought we could get along, but we do, we're the best of friends.

Outside it was raining, everyone throw their hoods up. Except me, I don't get wet unless I want to, its a Poseidon thing.

Running throw the mud is the best part of the year, because you have an excuse for showing up dirty, other then you didn't have a shower that morning.

"finally decided to show up?" Amy, from the Hermes cohort, daughter of Apollo. Amy was all, long dark hair, white top, faded blue jeans and gold bracelets. All the way.

"hey, you guys just started early, we're here on time" Massine, trying not to laugh said, half hiding behind Fredrick (A/N i couldnt think of another name) of the Poseidon cohort.

"nice save, now try it on Gideon" as if on cue, Gideon spoke.

"Poseidon and Athena cohorts, come forward" we all walked forward.

Everyone was silent and staring at us, waiting for the excuse of the day.

Gideon had red hair, like Amy, with blue eyes, he was wearing a green muscle top, and black pj pants, with the black jacket, but his had a sword on it instead of an owl.

"master Gideon, what can we do for you today?" you could hear the sarcasm dripping off Louie's voice as he said it.

"quiet you. What is the excuse today? Monster attack? Wouldn't get out of the shower?" Gideon watched us intently, waiting the worst excuse ever.

"actually, the satyrs hind our clothes" oh gods, what was i saying, "Just a little joke of course, but they are very good at hiding things. Found 'em behind the shower we did" I answered, it was not the worst excuse I had ever thought of, but it was good on the spot thinking.

Gideon started to laugh, so did everyone else, even Massine and nassie were laughing, which was not helping.

"I could tell that was a lie a mile away, but good try, rose. Go have breakfast, but eat fast" he was still laughing when we walked away, I couldn't help laughing myself, it was a pretty bad excuse.

The dining hall was a massive stone building with the gods symbols carved into the all sat down at the table in the corner.

It was next to the window and the only table with enough places for the two cohorts.

Just as we sat down, I realized what I was wearing, a light pink top that was almost see though, a pair of blue track pants, and my hair was still a mess, crap, mental note, remember to actually get dressed.

"nice look, rose" a short girl dressed all in white with her black jacket on, walked passed.

" really, 'I don't care what you think'" Matilda, her bright red hair sticking out from the bottom of the jacket, hers had a dove on the back.

"go away Mattie, or have you not realized how much i truly hate you, yet?" I crossed my arms over my chest, hopping she would turn away and stalk to her table, in front of the leaders.

"do you know how mean you are? I could cry right now" her voice cracked, her eyes welling up with tears, _drama queen._

Mattie turned and walked away, we all watched her sit down, Gideon had his eyes on her the whole time.

"hey rose, aren't you and Louie meant to be up there? You know, being leaders and all" Massine took a bite of toast that had been put in front of her by a satyr.

"shit! Louie, run!" I jumped up at ran as fast as I could up to the leaders table, Louie close behind me.

It was a long red oak table, that stretched from one side of the room to the other, leaving enough space for one table at either end.

There where already ten people sitting at the table, thankfully they had left two chairs next to each other free for us. Just as we sat down in our seats, a plate full of bacon and eggs was placed in front of us.

I looked over at Louie, he was out of breath, his cheeks flushed bright red. He looked over at me, and we started to laugh.


	2. Training

We all walked to the training grounds.

Poseidon cohort had magic classes first up. The Athena cohort had archery, which was at the base of mount bulla.

"ok so, remember to check your aim before you fire, Massine. It would be nice not to have someone going to the Healing bays for a change" nick, the archery teacher stated.

He was short and chubby, with a babyish face, so he resembled a cherub, but instead of the dipper he wore loose jeans and a green long sleeved sweater that said '#1' on it. He had blond hair that reached his shoulders with blue eyes.

The four of us shot our arrows one after the other, Nassie and rebecca just missings the bulls eye, Massine flying over the board and into a nearby rosebush, and I hit right on target.

I had always had a nack for archery, but I would take a sword over a bow any day.

"better, Rebecca nassie, you got closer, Massine, it didn't go over the forest this time. Rosella as always, right on target" nick walked over and patted me on the shoulder.

" right, that's it for today. Go to lunch" he walked away, leaving us to pack up the boards.

I walked over To the rosebushes behind the targets.

I whistled, " you really got it stuck in this time Massine".

I stuck my hand in and pulled the arrow out, my hand was covered in blood, and thin scratches.

"you didnt have to pull it out for me rose. I shot it, Ill pull it" Massine grabbed the now bloody arrow from my hand,

"especially if it goes in the rosebushes".

She walked over to the shed and disappeared inside.

Rebecca jumped on me from behind, screaming as loud as she could in my ear, " that bloody ares cohort!", I was going to deaf in my left ear for the next three hours.

"oh my gods, Can you scream any louder" I hunched over and walked forward, turning around to look at her.

Rebecca had feathers stuck all over her head and shoulders, and ARES painted in red on the back of her Athena jacket.

It was hard not to laugh at the feathers, but the paint on her jacket was to far.

Our jackets are sacred to us, we cherish them and make sure that nothing happens to them.

"ok, you look hilarious. But they are going to pay for this, big time" we walked in to the she'd and grabbed the daggers on the far wall.


	3. Fight!

The shed was split into sections, each section had the name of a god to it, the right side of the far wall was the Athena area.

The daggers had a owl engraved on the hilt. We walked out, shoving the daggers in our belts.

Running over to the sword arena was like running on fire, my feet hurt from the stamina training that morning.

"hey, ares cohort! You have some picking to do with you!" nassie yelled from behind me, pointing her dagger at Gregg, the leader of the ares cohort, he had light brown hair and yellow eyes, son of Dionysus. (A/N I don't remember what they look like so just go with it)

He laughed, "I see Ben and Harry got their hands on you rebecca. I think it suits you much better".

Some of the Demi-Olympians walking passed, stopped to watch, they knew we would fight, and they where already taking bets on who would win.

"I think you would look better with your head cracked open" I screamed at him.

Harry and Ben ran up the path behind Gregg, taking their places behind him.

"consider yourself pimped, Athena" Ben said, he was slightly out of breath.

We called each other by cohort names when we wanted to annoy the other person, and trust me it worked.

I grabbed my dagger, the owl digging into my palm.

"why do you always have to pick on Rebecca? We put up with it, but the branding was a the last straw ares"

at that moment, Harry rushed at me, a flaming sword held out in his hand.

He slashed at me, I slid to the ground, tripping him. Nassie was on him as quick as a fox.

Ben came at me Next, the ares flaming sword in his hand, held effortlessly at his side, I stepped to the side, Rebecca threw him to the ground.

Gregg grunted, and ran at me, he slashed his sword, I blocked with my arm, snaking my arm around his sword until I got to the hilt, I grabbed at it and threw it to the ground.

My arm was bleeding and my skin burnt, pain throbbed though me.

He lunged for the sword, I flipped and landed on his wrist, he screamed in pain, I felt his bones give way under my weight.

He rolled, clutching his hand, "you-" Gregg was cut off before he could finish.

"mr. Joules, what were you about to say to miss. Hail" lord Zeus, striding up the path towards us.

"l-lord Zeus, I-I was about to say, That she looks hurt, maybe she should go to the healing bays" Gregg smiled at me.

Suck up, like he would care if I was hurt.

"yes, I believe she should. And when she comes back from the healers, I would like to see her in the throne room" Zeus stalked away.

I took the chance to jump on Gregg, my knee digging into his chest.

I grabbed for the second dagger in my belt, and held it to his throat.

"I will destroy you, joules" Nassie grabbed my arm and dragged me up.

"come on, rose" reluctantly I followed her.


	4. Healing bay

**know it's short but it's my third chapter today and I now have writers block **

The healer ginnie, was just finishing bandaging up my arm when nico walked in.

"Gregg again?" nico had black hair with eyes to match, he was lean and muscular, tanned and about a head taller than me.

"he gets under my skin. I can't help it, I see him and feel like I have to strangle him" a stood up from the bed and folded into nico's arms.

I had blood stained bandages wrapping up to my shoulder, but he didn't care, he never cares.

"I know" he pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head.

"now I have to go see Zeus about something, and all I can think about is the fact that Athena might be there" he smelt of darkness and sweat, like he had just come from training.

See, nico isn't a demi-Olympian, he's a demi-god.

He trains at this place called camp half-blood, in America. Every now and then he shadow travels over here to see me. Nico first meet me in the underworld in his dads palace.

There's this story about the sleeping Titan...

**Mid term break! **

**I love australia! (well, considering I grew up here)**

**Hopeing to post again by tomorrow (if this writers block goes away)**


	5. Tale

**Hey, so this is another short one, but it's more of an explanation then anything **

****The sleeping Titan is this myth that says that the fist demigod to ever be born was born in the time of the titans, but they didn't know what to do with this demigod so they made them immortal because they had the blood of the gods.

When the Olympians took over this demigod-Titan sided with them, but because they were Titan, the gods didn't trust them, so they had this person locked in the underworld, at the doors of death, so as to torture them, so close to life yet so far.

But it's said that a son of hades became attached to them and they tricked this child into letting them out of the underworld.

No one knows where they are now.

Well, it's mostly true, except they didn't trick that son of hades to let them out, that boy had to talk her into coming out, and no one knows where they are, because hey hide together in plain site.

How do I know?

because I am the sleeping Titan, and nico is that son of hades who let me out

**Hey, I know it's really weird**

**But I hope you like it!**


	6. Ares

To all **you thalico fans, don't worry. Thalia and ninco get together later on.**

**I felt the need to put something annoying in**

**So, hope you like it**

"and what are you doing with my girlfriend?" I felt nico's heart beat quicken.

"nothing" he answered quickly, backing away so I could clearly see who he was talking to.

"Apollo, what are you doing here? You know the rules" I put my hands on my hips.

Apollo walked over, threading his arm around my waist. He was a good head taller than me, which was annoying at times, but when he helped me train is was a very good advantage.

"since when do I follow the rules?" he smiled that brilliant smile that I could never resist.

Sighing, I reached on to my tip toes and kissed him. Apollo didn't yet know I was Titan.

"ok, well, I'll leave you to it. Chiron will be wondering where I am" and with that nico faded into the darkness.

"hows it feeling?" Apollo said, pointing to my arm.

I laughed, "it doesn't really hurt, just feels like my skins been burned off" we both laughed at that.

**Yes, it's short.**

**Tell me what yu think of this pairing, I will be changing it later on.**

**But if enough people like it then I will think of a different ending then my planned one**


	7. Call out

**I apologize in advance for the mega short chapter**

**I don't think I will be writing anymore long onessandy time soon due to exam season in three weeks**

****"this is uncalled for!" Zeus yelled.

"how dare she come along, go to that camp and pose as a demigod"

"Demi-Olympian brother, and she joined saying she would do anything for Olympus. We should keep her to her word" posiedon stated

"she is strong father. To strong, she could double cross us at anytime. I say we test her" ares smirked.

"yes, I agree ares. A test, and I have the perfect one in mind" Zeus started to smile.

"I don't know what your planning brother, but I'm not sure I like it" Poseidon was not convinced that this 'idea' was what needed to be done.

"you do not have a say in the matter brother. Ares! Bring her in" ares smiled, turned away and walked out the door.


	8. Send off

Its **longer, but not as long as my first chapter**

**Hope you like it!**

"you wanted to see me, lord Zeus" I bit off his name like it was venom in my mouth, I hated calling him _Lord _Zeus, he didn't deserve the title.

"I have a task for you rosella. You will go to camp half-blood in America and train as one of them. You will be careful not to show them you are trained, for that reason you will not take a weapon with you, or ambrosia and nectar" I was in complete and utter shock, did he just tell me to leave the only homes have and start all over again!

"I don't understand my lord, you expect me to just do this task because you ask. What purpose does it serve?" I felt like screaming at him.

"it's purpose, my dear" Zeus started to smile, I got a bad feeling, "is to teach you a lesson about honesty and to not double cross the gods

"I looked over my should to my left, ares, the little bastard told him. I was going to get him later for it."what on earth do you mean" I said though clenched teeth, never taking my eyes off ares.

"you are a Titan my dear, you will be treated as such" that made me look up at him._ Treated as such_, did he not realize which Titan I was!

The man was an idiot!

"if you know who I am, a titan, then you should know which Titan I am. Do you, Zeus?" I cocked my head to the side, questioning his judgement was end of my favorite activities.

"of course I do" Zeus looked weary, like he was trying to sound my confident then he was.

"then which" I demanded.

"he doesn't have to answer to you. Titan!" ares had the guts to speak up. who you'd have thought, the gutless pig, I had to hand it him, he knew how to pick a fight.

"silence ares! You will go to camp half-blood whether you like it or not" and with that, I Faded.


	9. Note

Hey guys,

I hope you guys are liking the story so far.

Sorry I haven't updated lately, it's exam season.

Ill update in the next week or so, please don't yell at me!on top of exams I have my competition and display day coming up, so I'm packed up with stuff.

Will try to update soon!


	10. Meet me in the pits

**Yay, schools out! Well, for me anyway.**

**I will probably start to update more often now :)**

Everything was black, wind rushing passed me as I fell down.

Then I hit the ground.

Rock hard earth, we'll at least I thought it was earth. Standing up I feT something break under my feet, sharp. Looking down, it was the only thing I could see, miles I front of me, white, Gleaming like ivory, bones, full skeletons, half buried in the earth.

"nice... Decoration?" I thought I was talking to my self, but someone answered.

"I thought you might like it. Seen as how much you love bones and death" the voice was harsh, but low and kind, like it was trying to betray his true nature. He shudder familiar, but I just couldn't out my finger on it.

"bones make very good weapons, and I have always found death fascinating" a figure started to appear, black then the darkness, I still couldn't work out who it was, so I kept talking, "I mean, who really knows what happens to you after you die? Its not like you can have someone tell you what dying is like" he was close enough that I could recognize him now, "hades is that you?"

"I was wondering when you could shut your mouth and realize who I was" the harshness was gone from his voice now. Hades had always liked me, I wasn't like the others, I thought of death as a good thing, like being set free, finally being able to live the fullest

I ran over to him , rapping my arms around his waist, he was a good two heads taller then me. He wrapped his arms around may shoulders and started to laugh, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

It had been so long since I last saw hades, I wasn't allowed to visit much. Hades has been a good friend since I was three years old, when he helped me rise from the dead so I could finally teach Zeus a lesson.

He liked the idea, and the fact that I was Young meant that hades could just say he had gone soft and was giving a family back their child. Surprisingly no one asked why Poseidon had a child when there was a oath in place, which meant that father had had a child before I was old enough.

"so, how has ol' Zeus been treating you?" hades pulled back, and we started walking, in which detection, I don't know, just walking.

"well I'm here aren't I? Which means that..." I tried to get him to see the bigger picture, to guess the reason why I was there.

"that you missed your dear friend hades?" he started to smile, knowing he was wrong, he was such a bad liar.

Slapping him in the stomach, I started to laugh as well."really, that's the best you got?"

"no, my next guess would be that he found you out and is punishing you by sending you here" hades laughed harder.

I stopped and stared at him, "wait, he didn't. Did he?" I turned my head down to the ground, watching my steps carefully.

"yeah he did" I could feel the cold radiating off him, getting colder and colder.

"how could even think that he could-"

"cool down hades, I have a plan" I started to smile, hades just started at me like a lunatic for even thinking I could cross his brother, even if I am a Titan...

**Please tell me what you think!**

**And if you want anything to happen in this story then please tell me, I will try to fit in any ideas you have!**


	11. Escaping Tartarus

**Sorry it took so long!**

**If anyone has any ideas on wHere you guys want me to go with the next chapter, then just tell me!**

**I will try to put it in! ?**

Ok so, my plan, involved hades letting me out of the underworld, which he wasn't very happy being part of the towards Tartarus, I could hear the ghosts. Not like most, I could hear words without having to concentrate on them. It hurt my head having so many voices echoing in my mind.

When I got to the edge of the cave, I stopped, toke a deep breath and walked inside. Everything went dark, shadowy corners, perfect for monsters to hide said he left a key under a white rock on the edge of the chasm. I grabbed the key and jumped down into the black.

It was painful at first, like my body was being ripped apart, a slip second later, I just felt like I was falling (which I was).Just like another Titan, I sensed the ground before I got to it, so I landed on my around, I noticed a faint glow coming from my left, the doors of death, I thought.I started running towards them, this was a long shot of a doors where basic wooden doors with intricate patterns winding over them.

I placed the key in the door and it flew open so fast, I was shoved backwards in the gust of wind.

"who dares open my doors!" said a tall man with scraggy graying hair. **(I don't remember what Thanatos looks like so I'm making it up)**

instead of answering I summoned a wave out of thin air, using together the water molecules floating around me.

I stood my ground, positioned, ready to aim the wave right at him if it came down to it, "let me pass Thanatos" I growled at him.

He seemed pretty scared to me, but from what I heard, he was a good actor.

"y-y-y-your, the t-t-titan of p-p-power, aren't y-you" he started to walk backwards, trying to get distance between us.

"well someone that knows me. so, do you mind letting me pass, preferably before I lose my temper" I smiled, to him it must have looked like I was about to throw a fire ball at him.

Thanatos fumbled around in his pocket, before pulling out a white marble key, and opened the other door.

I dropped my wave, and walked towards the door, Thanatos decided that it was good Idea to not try to stop me.

Outside, the air was fresh, nothing smelled of death, and the trees actually had leaves on them.

I was free...

**Sorry, this toke so long, but I have had writers black for ages, and we're moving house, and my horses have been going lame etc.**

**My life is hectic right now.**

**Hope you like it though!**


End file.
